ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Cornello Afherin
Cornello Afherin, or Pope Cornello I, was the last ruling figure of the Holy Empire of Ivaball and a member of the Holy Feudal Alliance. He was also the father of Rose Afherin, his second born child, and Ackmon I Afherin, his first born. A member of the Afherin Dynasty, a royal family that had reigned Ivaball for five hundred years, Cornello had sought to keep the empire form its imminent annexation and conquest by its enemy, the Germanican Empire. He is possibly based off of Shimon Peres, President of Israel, and Pope Benedict XVI. History Early Life Cornello was born within the Ivaball Imperial Mansion, where he was raised by his parents, who were the ruling monarchs of the time. At age 5, his father taught him how read the holy scrolls of the Ivaballian faith, which made the young boy interested into Christianity. He was educated by a private tutor until he reached to the age of 15. In his childhood, he was, at first, a stubborn, impatient, clever, and shy being. But when he turned 20, he became a charismatic, responsible, honest, and gentle figure, but had also became overprotective, fearing that his people might one day be conquered by a foreign enemy. Rise to Power Pope of Ivaball During his reign, Ivaball had endured a few years of peace and prosperity. At this time, Cornello had created a new foreign policy by marrying a young princess from Aerugo. However, the job was not as easy as the Germanican Republic was plunged into civil war. This had forced him to be involved by aiding the South in 2037. While his people had began protesting against this action, Cornello began to feel that the civil war was cruel, long, unnessesary, and exhausting. He began questioning the ruling oligarchy about the Repubilc's political stability. By 2043, two years after the fall of Sieggott by the West, he ordered all troops to leave immediately. Not only did it led to the growth of the West's political corruption, but it also raised tensions with Francia and Hispania. On Janurary 15th, 2044, Cornello was shocked to hear about the Cambrian Empire and its new alliance with Froggitaly. By Janurary 17th, Cornello had placed an embargo against Froggii and Cambrian goods. This led into an economic crisis that heavily affected Froggitaly, but Cambria remain prosperous since the crisis did not affect them. Benito Slavagangi had then burned down the Ivaballian Embassy on the planet Toscana II. By March 12th, Cornello had banned the immigration of Froggi into Ivaball, resulting into protests, bankruptcy, and race riots. Relations with Germanicus Since the end of the Terran Wars, Cornello remained focused on peaceful diplomacy, which turned out to be nothing more but appeasement. In 2067, Germanicus claimed lands within Central Europa, weakening Ivaball's political influence. Its leader, the Fuhrer-Kaiser, threatened to unite the Brutii of Posen with Germanicus, further weakening the Ivaballian economy. Cornello, fearful of the Fuhrer's actions, immediately proposed a non-aggression treaty, which only angered the Mongooseral population living there. Despite this act of peace, the Fuhrer refused, claiming that Ivaball was originally of Mongooseral heritage and that he must 'unify' the fatherland in order to let Germanicus become a superpower. By March 13th, 2069, the Second Galactic War began after agents from Epirus had killed and assassinated an Amerstrian general, causing Germanicus and Amestris to declare war. Prior to the invasion of Ivaball, the war was but a skirmish and an incident that spread only within Amestrian, Epirusian, and Tivdavi territory, due to the fact that the Republic of Tivdava was allied to Epirus. Cornello, upset of this event, demanded the Germanican troops to back down, even though most of the army remained within Southern Germanicus to focus on Ivaball. Last Years and Death Personality Cornello is considered to be a kind-hearted, gentle, wise, but also overprotective being. His fear of lossing his daughter, just as he lost his son, he seeks to use certain challenges against those who harm her, including chimera fights and religious persecution. He appears to have a love for entertaining others. For example, he performs magic tricks and miracles with his family ring, which had been passed on for generations. Cornello rarely goes into foreign policies, which is a disadvantage for the Ivaballian Empire's diplomatic strategy. He also fears those of members from the West, including Jaden Toadson and Drake Blavinski, the soldiers who encountered Cornello within his palace, but the pope later finds out that they are not "servants" to God, therefore meaning that they are Western agents. Cornello also appears to blame the Germanican Empire for the anti-feudalist riots, along with the fact that they might invade his country. This proves that he is an extremely Anti-Technolist politician. He also has some tension with the fascists of the south, including those from the country of Froggitaly. Benito Slavagangi, unable to gain trade with the Ivaballians, fired two nuclear weapons towards Ivaball City in 2057, causing panic and economic upheaval great enough to forge an advantage for Germanicus during the Terran Wars. Cornello, having a clear hatred over the "Froggii backstabbers", refused to allow immigrants from the fascist nation into Ivaball's borders. Despite his plans to protect and secure the border, illegal immigration became common until 2073, when Ivaball was annexed into Germanicus. Religion Ideology Trivia *Cornello is possibly based off of Shimon Peres, President of Israel, and Pope Benedict XVI. However, he is also resembling towards *Cornello's name is based off of the name Cornell, meaning "horned" in the Latin language. Category:Characters Category:Political figures Category:Religious Leaders Category:Feudalism Category:Afherin Dynasty Category:Holy Feudal Alliance Category:Ivaballian Monarchs Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Ivaballians Category:Major Characters